1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high voltage dust collecting panel which utilizes discharging to collect dust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art air purifier (see FIGS. 1 and 1A) includes a cover 11, a piece of non-woven cloth 12, and a dust collecting board 13 which are all fitted into a housing 14. A motor-driven fan (not shown) is arranged within the housing 14 for drawing air through the cover 11, the non-woven cloth 12 and the dust collecting board 13. The dust collecting board 13 is provided with a discharging serrated plate 131 and an absorbing plate 132 which are connected with two electrodes of a direct current high voltage power supply. By means of the discharging effect between discharging serrated plate 131 and the absorbing plate 132, the dust particles will carry negative charges and will be attracted by the positive electrode thereby accomplishing the purpose of collecting dust. However, such an air purifier still has the following drawbacks:
1. As the dust collecting board 13 is fixedly mounted within the housing 14 and blocked by the non-woven cloth 12 and the cover 11, it will be inconvenient and difficult for maintenance. PA1 2. Since the cover 11, non-woven cloth 12 and the dust collecting board 13 are separate components, the assembly and manufacturing costs will be increased. PA1 3. As the dust collecting board 13 is fixedly mounted within the housing 14, it is inconvenient to inspect whether the dust collecting board 13 is accumulated with dust or not.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dust collecting panel which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.